Dirty Side of the Blade
by Aria Veritro
Summary: Based on ShigUr3's 'Blades of Hinata' Tsuruko has taken a nap and Keitaro has decided to wake up his wife in a naughty way. AU PWP OCC warning.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.**

**Special thanks to Shigur3 for beta-reading this fanfiction.**

**I also like to delicate this fanfiction to Shigur3 because I got this idea from his fic, 'Blades of Hinata'. So Thank you and I hope you like it! ^_^ **

"Tsuruko?" Keitaro called, knocking gently on their bedroom door.

"Tsuruko?" Once again, he knocked after hearing nothing. Entering the room he approached the sleeping Tsuruko in their room. He was supposed to wake her for their training but when he lifted the blanket off of her, he found out that she was napping in her birthday suit.

'Whoa...' He was drooling at the sight of his beautiful naked wife. He should really wake her up but every second that he saw her birthday suit, his pants became increasingly tight. 'Your fault, Tsu-chan...' He caved into his desires. Kneeling next to her he gently caressed her thigh before leaning over to kiss her soft legs.

"Keitaro..." She softly spoke.

The landlord smirked as he continued kissing his wife. He licked from her sensitive thigh to the tiny hairy triangle between her legs. She was getting wetter. With one great long lick on her crotch, her vocals became louder.

"More please..." She muttered. Her husband slowly kissed up to her stomach. From there, he continued on kissing and licking to her chest. He lapped around her left breast whilst groping her right one.

"Kei!" Tsuruko awoke to the sight of her husband's head buried between her breasts. She felt shivers when his tongue lapped one of her sensitive areas. "You naughty boy..." All she got was loud kissing sounds from her chest to her neck.

"You still love me..." He smiled as his other hand caressed around her legs and his fingers drummed against her soft skin.

"Keitaro, please!" She begged. Her voice was a bit louder than before. She didn't care. Her husband was making her horny.

"Please what?!" He smirked as he kissed around her neck to her ear.

"Please touch me there..." She whimpered. She could feel even more aroused with his tongue gliding around her ear.

"Where exactly?" His breath tickled around her wet earlobe.

She blushed as she spoke. "My pussy..." She didn't like to sound so helpless but her husband's touches to her body always made her weak like a kitten.

"Since you asked so nicely..." He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Your wish is my command."

His fingers stroked her pussy, slowly. "You're so wet, my love..."

"You made me this way..." She moaned with delight when she felt her beloved husband's fingers stroking her inner core, but she wanted more than that. "Please, I need more than that!" She whimpered. "I want you inside me." She got her wish when she heard his zipper going down.

He lowered his pants and boxers. After all, he wanted to please his wife as much as he could. As he entered into her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He begins to thrust into her. After a few minutes, she hooked her arms around his neck and cried out for more.

She cried out his name even louder with each time he hit her G-spot. She couldn't help if anyone heard her but with her husband fulfilling her sexual needs, she didn't care. It was a dance they knew so well and enjoyed even more. After another few minutes had passed, both of them could feel that they were at their limits.

"Keitaro!" With a final thrust, Tsuruko cried her husband's name out loud as she felt him ejaculate into her. She sighed happily as she could feel her husband's head nestled on her chest.

"Do you think they heard us?" He wondered aloud.

Tsuruko chuckled. She did think of that before. "So? We're a married couple who recently made love in the privacy of our bedroom in a building that you own. If they have a problem with that, they have the option of ignoring it or getting evicted if they can't handle it."

"Yes, dear."

"How about we forget about training and go for a second round?" She smiled as she stripped the rest of his clothes off him.

With a smile matching hers, he whispered. "Yes, anything you say."


End file.
